


She's a rebel...

by BunnyJess



Series: FemJayWeek 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: (its Willis), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling, F/F, F/M, FemJayWeek 2020, Female Jason Todd, Fluff and Angst, Jason Todd is Catlad | Stray, Jason never died, Mentions of Teen Titans canon with Grant, Mentions of canon character death, Mentions of joker - Freeform, NSFW, PTSD, Rooftop Tag, Safety, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Willis owed Joker, hiding from deathstroke, mentioned: Catherine Todd/Selina Kyle, mentions of abuse, mentions of beating, mentions of near death experience, mentions of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Jay has been through a lot in her life, just like Grant. The pair meeting thanks to Robin’s interference. Bonding over a couple of messed up father’s and leading to this. Finding that one person who manages to keep you safe even when your head is trying to make you implode. They’re their own brand of dangerous. Thieves working in the night, unless it’s the night Jay almost lost her life. Then it’s just a night for fun.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Grant Wilson
Series: FemJayWeek 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918915
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: FemJay Week 2020





	She's a rebel...

**Author's Note:**

> I was so tempted to tag this “em’s early Christmas” thanks to fem!jay week.

Rain splattered the roof where a couple appeared to be fighting. Powerful bodies moving in a fast, violent dance. Both people almost appearing to blur as they clashed.

With a sweeping kick, Jay felt her legs give out and weight pin her to the rough ground. Face shielded from the rain by the man leaning over her, grin splitting his face as he moved her arms so they were above her head. Jay couldn’t help marvelling at him.

Renegade had come to her a few years ago, desperate and terrified. His life falling to pieces as everything he’d known had changed. He had been working with HIVE when they’d first crossed paths. His cocky attitude and loud personality grating on Jay at first. Then, the organisations true nature and their reasons for kidnapping and experimenting on Grant came to light. The man feeling lost after, once again, being used purely because of who his father is had floated to Gotham to be away from said parent with the hope a familiar face would pop up and help.

Jay had helped him fake his death with some toxins from her Aunt Pam. Toxins that convinced even Deathstroke of the teens death. That night was Grant’s first as a man genuinely free of his family and their bullshit. It was also the first night he’d kissed her.

Grant moved so he could hold her wrists with one hand, the other reaching to tuck curls back behind Jay’s ear. The fight causing some of them to fall out of their Dutch braid. Her white streak a sign of surviving a beating to near death before Catherine had hooked up with Selina.

It hadn’t been a true fight, though more violent than a simple spar. Both wanting to keep their conditioning as they fought a volatile winter and turbulent buyers market. Their no-holes-barred approach having the added benefit of keeping them in peak form for fighting Batman. 

Adrenaline coursing through them both after Jay had insisted upon a chase through Gotham. Her all black, skin-tight leathers blending her into the shadows more than the orange boots of Grant’s costume ever could. It had been one hell of a chase, both feeling the effects as they panted for breath.

Bodies pressed together, Jay moved her legs to wrap around Grant’s waist. Laughter disappearing in the rain as she felt Grant tense. Instead of rolling them over and breaking the pin Jay used the position to roll her hips up. Pressing her crotch against Grant’s armoured one. Knowing that he wouldn’t feel anything it was more for what the move signified than anything else.

“Want me to fuck you Kitten? Is that it?” Grant said. Rocking his own hips down and squeezing her wrists. Jay sucked in a breath at his words, at the lust lacing his tone turning it into something dangerously addictive. “Bend you over the rooftop ledge and let all of Gotham know how Kitten sings?”

Jay rolled her eyes behind her goggles, thankful they’d not come off in the fight knowing how Grant loved to play dirty. She shifted, rolling her hips up in a distraction, this time following the move through and flipping their positions. His hands coming to sit on her hips and her own splayed out over his chest.

“I’ve not been Kitten for a long time Sweetcheeks;” she added a purr her second mama had taught her to her voice. A purr that always pulled people in, distracting them from her true intentions. Even when her smile was anything other than sinister.

She leant over him, mouth close to his ear. “Race you.”

By the time the words had registered Jay was gone. Jumping off the edge of a building as if she really did have nine lives. Free-falling until he heard the crack of her whip.

For another hour Jay ran Grant all over Gotham. Her tail made to mimic that of a cheetah enabling her to take turns at a full sprint. Her whip only ever slowing her down when she wanted it to happen. His hand nearly closing around her arm, his leg nearly tripling her. At one point he’d nearly managed to snag her with a throwing star, only for her to cartwheel away with a tinkling laugh.

Only once they made it back to their rooftop did Grant get the chance to pin Jay again. His weight pressing her against the roof access door, his arms slipping to her thighs to haul them up and around his waist. His lips claiming hers.

Fire raced from every point of contact. Adrenaline fuelling the flames and making everything more desperate. The kiss sloppy as the night reached its crescendo.

Grant pressed more of his weight into Jay, holding her up without his hands so he can tug off one glove. That hand immediately diving into the front of her suit and rubbing over her clit. His moan getting swallowed up as they continue kissing, her folds dripping wet under his fingers.

He’s not sure he can waste any more time but there is still that starry-eyed Grant hidden away who wants to treasure his lovers every time they let him touch them. As such he gives her a couple of rough pumps of his fingers, crooking them just right to hit her g-spot. Then pulling them out and sucking them clean. The taste of Jay exploding over his tongue and making him want to drop to his knees where they are.

With restraint worthy of Batman, the pair make it to the apartment. They have to stop every few feet, that feverish need to get as physically close as possible resulting in either of them pushed against a wall and a devouring kiss drawing them in. Neither caring if they’re seen as everyone lives in the building rent-free because of Jay’s Stray work.

Her head is spinning by the time they make it to the living room. She tips her body where Grant is still holding her crushingly tight against him, forcing them to sprawl on the sofa. Grant hovering over Jay as she starts to flick every hidden latch on his suit.

Getting the hint, Grant gets to work on Jay’s suit. Trousers being pulled down. An image he’s seen on a hundred other nights flashing in his minds eye; Jay’s arse and thick thighs jiggling as the leather released it. Tonight that’s all hidden; quickly becoming clear to Grant that Jay must want to be under him for some reason.

“Baby what’s wrong?” He asks softly. Unwilling to break the mood and end up being ridden again this week. He doesn’t mind but sometimes he just likes being able to spoil his girl.

Jay whines and tries to roll her hips. The leather holding her legs tight and his weight keeping her chest pinned. She looks up into his eyes and sees that spark, a spark she’s been denying is there for years. “Safe…you make…safe.”

Listening to Jay pant through words that clearly have to be forced out it hits Grant like a crowbar to the back of the head. Even all these years later the anniversary of the beating Willis and his ‘friend’ gave her makes her desperate to know who’ll fight for her. Tonight wasn’t about the prize, it was about proving to Jay that he’d always chase her. That he’d always try to catch her.

He dips down to press a kiss to her forehead, right over the scar that caused the white forelock. A shudder wracks through her body and Grant just rests his weight more firmly over her. Peppering kisses to her cheeks when she wraps her arms around him.

Grant only pulls back to continue getting them out of their suits. Waiting until she’s calm enough to withstand the reduced contact. As soon as all that tanned, scarred skin is on show he’s settling back over her. Wrapping her legs around his waist and running a hand up the outside of a muscular thigh.

Usually Jay is more snarky, more in charge. On nights like tonight though she dissolved into a non-verbal mess that lets her body tell how she’s feeling. Every part of her tensing then relaxing wherever he touches. A simple admittance of how much she trusts him.

The chase, and final kiss, had made it seem like he’d be having to go hard and fast. Instead, Grant pulls himself under control so he can lavish Jay with the attention she’s craving. Hands, mouth, and tongue running across her skin causing breathy, gasping moans.

Jay tips her head back when he starts trying to worry marks into her neck. Granting him access and permission to mark her up. Jay isn’t one for wearing bruises like a collar, preferring to keep the marks just for herself. Except they both know she’ll need them over the following week. That Grant will spend their time ensuring they stay a brilliant purple, obvious to her whenever she catches sight of herself.

Every mark, every confession, a stark reminder. A reminder she made it out of that hovel with her Ma. A reminder that Willis and Joker didn’t end her. A reminder of how strong she’d been in the end, when she’d figured her life was ending, when her broken fingers had finally wrapped around Willis’ discarded gun and shot the prick. Joker had already left, laughing as he told Willis he could ‘end the two bitches any way you want’ and how much fun he’d had…all to pay off some debts.

Grant can feel Jay’s slipped into her head, memories of that night resurfacing, so claims her mouth. Tongue and teeth pulling her far enough to the surface to understand the words he tells her as clear as he can. “I love you Jay; my fiercely loyal and protective buttercup.”

A moan almost louder than any he’s heard her make tears through the room. Jay back in the present and clinging to her lover. Tears running down the sides of her face as she focuses on his touch. Not just a physical one at every point their skin meets, but a mental one too.

Fingers slip into the hair near the top of Grant’s neck and pull his head back. Those slate blue eyes blown out with need burning into him.

“Sh-sh-show…me?” Voice trembling as her memories fight to pull her back.

Grant can’t help but smile down at her. A small uptick to one side of his mouth saying more than words ever could. His hand travelling up her side, making her shiver, to settle over her heart.

He gets to work. Bending down to nibble at her jaw and lay kisses along her neck. Worrying a bruise into her collarbone. Resting on one forearm so they’re as close as they can be, Grant refusing to crush the small firecracker of a woman under him.

It’s easy enough to ignore his own erection when love and a desperate need to be loved are pouring off Jay. His mouth moving down her body. Kisses and nips applied to every spot that makes her gasp or cling harder.

Eventually conceding a minor defeat, Grant moves his hand from her chest to slip a finger through her folds. Toying with her clit briefly. Moving back through that soaking heat to press a finger inside her.

One finger pumping slowly in and out of her cunt causes Jay to start babbling. Truth and praise easier to shower her in, in the sanctity of their bed. Air charged beyond belief.

One becoming two well after she’s ready. Stretching them open to prevent hurting her. Her hips rocking into his hand. Rocking down as he pushes in. Rhythm unbreakable.

Two turns into three. Adoration vibrant in every detail of Grant’s person. Her head shaking from side-to-side when she catches sight of it. Her brain trying to convince her she’s unworthy of such a feeling.

Only once Grant has drawn one long, low body-shaking orgasm out of Jay; making her shudder and whisper curses; does he stroke his own cock. Hot and hard in his hand, a thrill of passion runs up to his brain as he lubes himself up with Jay’s own slick. The scent of sex thick in the air, only getting thicker as he forces his own end back and pre-cum leaks from his tip.

Pushing into Jay always feels too good to be true. Tight burning wetness sucking him in. Clenching around him when he tries to pull out.

This time around she is now different, even with her relaxed from the earth shattering orgasm. She still manages to feel gloriously tight around him. Each movement making them pant.

With both hands free Grant drops onto both forearms. Jay holding him close with her powerful thighs wrapped tight around him. He plans to watch her every expression, that is until she tilts her head and pulls him to her neck. Such an invitation one you never refuse.

Languid hips. Shuddering breaths. Quiet words shared between them, only for them.

Grant pulls one of her legs off his waist and rolls them onto their sides. Pulling Jay closer to his chest then pulling her top leg further up his waist. Giving her the ability to burrow under his chin and only see, feel, smell, taste Grant.

Time seems to stretch. Hips moving so slowly every inch can be felt between them. Jay constantly tightening around him, afraid to let him leave, to let him leave her to her nightmares.

It’s with a whispered declaration of love that pushes Jay off the cliff a second time. This one feeling so luxurious and loving that it feels like it’ll never end. Stars sparking in her brain as all she can process is Grant.

Deep, twitching thrusts have Grant finishing too. Filling up his partner with a gasping breath. His own orgasm matching Jay’s as he shudders inside her. Her rhythmic twitching pulling him continually back into that high.

They know they should clean up. A run across Gotham in the rain and intimacy would usually drag them both under the hot spray straight away. There is no time for it now.

Jay listens to his thundering heartbeat. The beat combined with his breathing pulls her to sleep. Leg still thrown over Grant’s hip while her hand stroked his chest hair.

Their bodies intertwined as he quietly promises to keep her safe. He’d never say it aloud; his partner too independent and strong-willed to accept it as anything less than an affront to her own ability to protect herself. Still, in quiet moments such as this he can’t help himself. How much Jay trusts him always a shock; even more so, so close to the anniversary.

The soft sounds of Jay sleeping, her puffed out snores and still moving hand, drawing Grant into his own slumber. Content that she is safe in his arms, as he always plans for her to be.


End file.
